Yugi and the haunted mansion
by Randy2041
Summary: Yes i know the title says it all..R&R first fanfiction hehehe Yugi: RUN PLEASE YOU chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

YUGI AND THE HAUNTED MANSION!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And Here's you'r host as he shows you his first fanfiction RANDY!!!  
  
Randy: Wut's up all?  
  
Yugi: *Reading the script* Hey man this is not cool   
  
Randy: *Throws grenade at yugi* Just ingnore him he's err an idiot ya lets go with that ^^'  
  
Joey: So why not jsut start the fiction no one reads these author things anyway's  
  
Randy: -_0; Whaa??  
  
Tristin: He's right man no one read's these   
  
Randy: Excuse me *Go's in a closet and all's you hear are loud curses*  
  
Everbody: O_O;  
  
Some guy near millions of milles away number 1: Hey mac did u hear that?  
  
Some guy 2: I think so  
  
Alien on another galixie number: Yo did u hear that?  
  
Alien 2: Yes i guesse thier is no intelligent life on planet Earth after all  
  
Randy: ok Lets start but first I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 (Im not good at writing titls ok?)  
  
It was another "normal" day in Domino city with all the gang in the arcade  
  
Yugi,Yami,Joey,Tristin,Ryou,Barkura,Malik,Marik,Duke,Mai,Serenity,Tea.  
  
Tristin: oh no thier at it again -_-;  
  
JOEY: ITS MINE *Fighting for the last doghnut*  
  
YUGI: MINE!!  
  
Joey: MINE!!!  
  
Yugi: K It's you'rs  
  
Joey: No it's you'rs *Gives Yugi the last doghnut* Wait a minut S***  
  
Yugi: *Hapllily eats the doughnut*  
  
Joey: *Glares*  
  
Yugi: *Glares*  
  
Joey: *Glares*  
  
Yugi: *Glares*  
  
Joey: *Glares*  
  
Yugi & Joey: *Glares*   
  
This continu's for 1 hour and Joey gives up and faints  
  
Joey: @_@  
  
Yami: *Sighs*  
  
Tea: *Sighs also*  
  
Mai: Well this is boring  
  
Yugi: Well thats why i got us plane tickets  
  
All: What?!?  
  
Yugi: Ya i was going to take a trip to To err(A/M: DAMIT I CANT SPEL IT RIGHT XD) err wuts it   
  
called? oh ya Hawahi  
  
All: HAWAHI??!!??!  
  
Yugi: Ya but if u wana stay here tha...*Get's draged by the gang to the air port* -_-;  
  
As they leave on the plane they notice Seto and Mokuba next to them in first class  
  
Seto: Wait a minut what are you dogs doing here on first class AND WHY ARE YOU 1 SEAT INFRONT   
  
OF ME THIS IS A DISGRACE   
  
Bakura: Sorry boy's but this is how i travel in style *Has sunglasses* Then i will take over the   
  
the world MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Speaker: Please enjoy the movie  
  
Movie starts: THE TELLATUBBIES THE TELATUBBIES THE TELATUBBIES AND THE BARNIE MOVIE!!!  
  
All the guys: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Bakura and Marik: *Screaming the most*  
  
Two hours later  
  
Movie: *ends*  
  
Yugi: *Is about to put bleach in his eyes but Tea stops him*   
  
Speaker: We should be at you'r destination at about 5 hours from now!!!  
  
Joey: Oh man...  
  
Seto: *Dueling Yugi ..but without the holograhpihng ehrurgeiw WITH OUT THE HIGH TECH STUFF I   
  
CANT PROUNONCE* NOOO HOW COULD I LOSE  
  
Yugi: Thats 3 in a row  
  
Seto: Best out of 5   
  
Speaker: Sorry Ladies and gentlemen we abou to crash have a nice piainful day  
  
All" *Scream*  
  
Randy: *In aouther H.Q.* Wiat if they die *Gasp* MY STORY WIL END AND IT WONT GET TO THE FUNNY PART   
  
NOOOO *Stops plane in midair and puts them on the iland with the spooky mansion*  
  
Yugi: WTF?  
  
Yami: Yugi watch you'r language  
  
Yugi: Sorry you'r highness -_-;  
  
Serenity: So now what do we do?  
  
Joey: I SAY WE GO THAT SPOOKY MANSION!  
  
Mai: And why would we wanna do that -_-  
  
Seto: I must agree with the mutt besides thier might be a phone so we contact help  
  
Yugi: *Already inside* Hello? any one home any ghost zombie franinstine vampire  
  
grebmlims headless man with pumpkin as head in here?  
  
All except Yugi: *Anime drop*  
  
Very old man: Hello children what brrrinngs you to my mansion  
  
Yugi: AH A GHOST   
  
Old man: *Chuckls* one might think that my child  
  
Joey: So *Wispers to Tristin : Yo wuts the spooky geezer with a cane*  
  
Old man: i heard that *Whacks oey on the head with his cane* Very rude  
  
Seto: GREBLIM GREBLIM GREBLIM *Throws rock at old man*  
  
Old man: * Rock go's right thro old man *  
  
All exept old man: O_O;  
  
Old man: Now im pissed *Door's close and shut* YOU SHALL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE UNTILL YOU FIND A WAY  
  
OUT MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH *Disapears*  
  
Yugi: * Falls into a trap door*  
  
Joey: Now what do we do?  
  
Yami: Our best awnser is...we should explore and find a way out   
  
10 minuts of walking in the dark hall ways on the mansion  
  
Joey: Man .... like we been walking for ages eh Yug? ...Yug?? YUGI???  
  
Marik: Hey pharo where's you'r little hikari  
  
Yami: DAMIT We gotta find him   
  
Some were in a dungen  
  
Yugi: Shit man ...Were am i *Explores* ..... O_O; *manges out of the dungen and finds a dark  
  
hall way* Lets try this door *Opens a door and....*  
  
Back to the gang  
  
Voice: *Screams so loud that the gang hears it*  
  
Tea: Did you guys hear that  
  
Yami: Yes i did  
  
Duke: Wait you dont think this is a torture mansion  
  
All: O_O'  
  
Joey: *Screams like little girl*  
  
Tristin: WHat wrong bro  
  
Joey: That *Pointing to a trail of blood and choclet* .*Licks the cholcklet*  
  
40% Chocklet 10% Yugi's blood 50% Other persons blood  
  
Yami: Wait YUGI'S BLOOD??  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Randy: Phew .er i mean DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN WHo or what did somthing to yugi wait and find on next chapter  
  
Yugi: Review plz if you dont Randy will..  
  
Randy: *Shoots Yugi with fan girl gun*   
  
YUGI: HELP AND REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi and the haunted mansion  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
R: And were back to our second chapter folks  
  
Yugi: -_- Goody..more of Randy's nonsense  
  
R: -_0' grr *Throws rapid raging fan girls of doom on him*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
R: Anyway i say we start   
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* (Cmon why do we always have to disclaimer like who in fanfiction  
  
owns annything anyways) Randy does not own Yu-gi-ohor anything from this fan fiction  
  
and he does not own that thing about "Loony toon back in action" thing he is just borrowing it  
  
for the story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhh *Its horrable its ugly* It's gross *Shuts door* (A/N: You   
  
will have to w8 for me to tell you what was in that door XD)   
  
Yugi: Ok....that was the freakist thing iv ever seen  
  
BAck to the gang  
  
Yami:*Still searching for Yugi* hmm *opens a door* AHH THE PINDALIM OF DOOM *Closes the door*  
  
Seto: Let's just look for a phone and leav the brat here  
  
Yami: What did u say *Glares at Seto*  
  
Seto: *Glares at Yami*  
  
All except Yami and seto: *Sigh* *THis goes on for 2 more hours*  
  
Were yugi is   
  
Yugi: oh cmon wuts this *Looks at his left arm it looks like it was cut and it is bleeding a bit*  
  
_ _ _0 0_ ghaaaa *Faints*  
  
BAck to the gang once more -_-;  
  
Yami: *Stil glaring at Seto* Wait i got it  
  
Seto: And what would that be?  
  
Yami: Simple lets split up into groups ok micky mouse micky mouse needed bric...  
  
Seto: Why dont we just...  
  
Tristain: Draw straws  
  
Ok so group 1 is Joey, Tristin,duke, Ryou, Malik. Group 2 is Marik, Bakura,Yami,Seto,Mokuba.  
  
Group 3 is Mai,Serenity,Tea.  
  
Mai:Typical boys with boys  
  
Joey:*Wacking Duke with mallet on head like a cave man* *Baboom talk*  
  
Duke: * Wacking Joey with a club like a Cave man* *Gorilla talk*  
  
Yami: K group 1 you go south group 3 you go east and we will go west  
  
Marik: And what about North stupid pharo  
  
Yami: -_-' umm thats were we came from idiot  
  
Marik: ahh *Thinking of somthing a punk would say* err umm ...I know you are but what am i?  
  
Yami: A moron  
  
MArik: I AM OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Bakura: Lets just go and get this over with i got a world to take over   
  
Marik: Thats my job  
  
Bakura: no it's mine  
  
Marik: Wait a second *Wispers to Barkura: Why dont we become partners*  
  
Barkura: * Wispers to Marik: Sure why not hehehehe* *both chuckle*  
  
Group 1 so far..  
  
Tristain: Are we thier yet  
  
Joey: Im hungry  
  
Duke: AHH he's poking me *Getting poked by joey*  
  
Tristain: Are we thier yet?  
  
Joey: im hungry  
  
Duke: AHH he's poking me *Getting poked by joey*  
  
Tristain: Are we thier yet  
  
Joey: Im hungry  
  
Duke: AHH he's poking me *Getting poked by joey*  
  
Tristain: Are we thier yet?  
  
Joey: im hungry  
  
Duke: AHH he's poking me *Getting poked by joey*  
  
Malik: SHUT THE HELL UP  
  
All 3 of them : O_O; *Surprised that Malik Yelled at them*  
  
Ryou: O_O;  
  
Maby group 2 will be more inteligent  
  
Marik: Ah what is this *They are in a old dance hall* *looking at a*  
  
Seto: It's an old record player  
  
Yami: hmm *Starts it * ahhh thier is people souls in this infernal contraption!!! _  
  
Seto: No you dimwit its just a recording  
  
Yami: So thats what a recording is...  
  
Bakura: So it contrals people souls eh?  
  
Yami:This song is crappy lets try this 1 *South park theme* hey pretty catchy  
  
Marik: IV HEARD ENOTHE OF YOU'R MODERN TECHNOLEGY *Sends it to the shadow realm*  
  
Mokuba: You know seto  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Mokuba: People from 5000 years or somtin how can they be afraid of the simplist things  
  
Seto: Because thier idiots   
  
Yami: AHH ANOTHER 1   
  
Marik: Allow me *Sends it to the shadow realm*  
  
Randy: -_-; man yami's are idiots lets see how group 3 is doing  
  
Group 3  
  
Serenity: well no more further doors just a big living room  
  
Mai: MAKE UP TIME ^^  
  
All 3 of them : YA!!!  
  
Randy: again im wrong i guesse Yugi is the most inteligent life form here hey lets see how's he doing  
  
Yugi @_@ *Wakes up in a cage hanging in the ceiling* ahh what the heck  
  
Old man:Muhahaha  
  
Yugi: I knew it was you  
  
Old man: you'r wrong because im not me *Zips a zipper from his head and he is?? Michael Jorden?*  
  
Michael: Lets do some drills  
  
Yugi: This does'nt make a lick of sense  
  
Michael (Turning into old man again): *Zipz his head out and he is Old man again* Ha who's funny now!  
  
Yugi: -_-; *gets out of cage and walks away  
  
Old man: Wait dam it   
  
Yugi: i tried this door alredy and i hate it so how bout this one? *gets grabed by frankistine*  
  
dam you *Kicks Frankistine in the nuts*  
  
Frankistine: EEP DIE BRAT *Attaacks yug*  
  
Yugi: Is that all you got &@^$ *Punches frankistine in face and wags hand* Owww  
  
Frankistine: X_X *Is out cold*  
  
Yugi: Cool i can be the next Jacki Chan *Runs off* Darn wich door so many doors so little time  
  
ill pick this one err no this err i dont know inny miny moe catch a yami by the toe  
  
if hollers let him go inny miny moe Picks door called death zone*  
  
Zombie: Ghaa *Walks to Yugi attempting to suck out his brains* BrrRaaAaiiIIiNNssSSSsss  
  
Yugi: Ghaa *Get's pocket knife and stabs Zombie*  
  
ZOmbie: *Laufs* gahaa gahah  
  
Yugi: Shit *Runs away but door is locked* GODD DAMIT  
  
Skeletons with swords mauls, axes bows, (And mages and archerers) And all the wepons you can think   
  
of except guns and stuuff you know medival times ok?  
  
Skelton1: Ghaa * Attacks Yugi with his maul*  
  
Yugi:AHHHH *Gets sent flying* (A/N: Seresouly Mauls are big ass wepons)  
  
Skeleton mage: *Sends missle of poisin at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHH _ dam you all dam you back to hell!  
  
Skeleton archers: *Uses bow on Yugi*   
  
Yugi: shit *Doges all of them like james bond*   
  
R: *Aouther H.Q.* GOD DAMMIT YUGI CANT DIE HE HASENT CALLED Joey..err i mean he cant die..yet..  
  
*sends Yugi a 1 hand sword*  
  
Yugi: Oh cool man *Picks sword* MuhhhahahaLices skeletons head off* YA I OWN YOU ALL  
  
MUHHAHHAHAHHAHAA  
  
Zombie: Acully im still alive  
  
YUgi: Oh sorry *Slices him to a million pieces then sword dispears* Oh *@&$ i liked that sword  
  
T_T its not fair...RANDY YOU FAGGOOOTT YOU MOTHER @&*$@*&@  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Randy: will Yugi end to the gang alive or dead come to back to find out on the next exciting   
  
episode of Yug  
  
Yugi: (Now its my turn) *Gets bazooka ready*  
  
Randy: I can read ur mind *Throws anomyous girl with a mask on at Yugi* Thank you anoymous  
  
Zombie: Reevvieew ........ BRRrrraaaIIiiNNnnnssSSss   
  
Yugi: oh ya Randy shows you what is in that door in chapter 4 ^^; 


	3. chapter 3

Yugi and the haunted mansion   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Randy: Hi all thier in fanfiction land ....  
  
Yugi: *From a building with a sniper.. yes i made Yugi a bit evil* Cmon get the shot  
  
Randy: -_0 Yugi...so trying to kill me eh?  
  
Yugi: Aha thier we go and fir..*Numerous of fan girls come in and tackle Yugi* AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Randy: *he asked for it..* anyway lets start the fiction  
  
  
  
Diaclaimer: Randy does not own Yu_gi-Oh or anything from this fiction  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi: *Opens a door* DUDE OO *Seeing a guy straped to wires and a pindalim of doom  
  
swinging oer his head* whoa...(Randy sure likes the pindalim of doom)  
  
Yami: Tell me this why arnt we looking for Yugi and WHY ARE WE IN A KICTIN  
  
Tea: Joey drages us here remember   
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Joey: Hey wuts that...OMG GGUYYYYSSS *Drages everyone into the kithcin*  
  
End of flash back  
  
Zombie: *enters the room*  
  
All: AHHH  
  
zOMBIE: braiiiiiiinsss   
  
Marik: I GOT A CROSS AND IM NOT A AFRAID TO USE IT *When he gets the small cross its burns him*  
  
Malik: Marik you'r evil too  
  
Marik: ^^; som how...spliped my mind  
  
Joey: oh look thiers the pindalim of doom *Pindaloom of doom grabs zombire and swings him away  
  
and dispears*  
  
ZOmbie: *disapears into a dark room with the skeletons and frankistine and the other zombie*  
  
Old man: SO YOU ALL FAILED TO KILL THe CAST  
  
Frankistine: Its not our fault its that randy guy he sends them wepons and stuff  
  
Old man: so get rid of him here skelton 2 tie randy with this  
  
Skeleton2: What does it do master?  
  
Old man: Once you tie him with the anti aouther/ess the auother/ess will not be able to use   
  
thier powers NOW GO!!!  
  
At Auother H.Q  
  
RANdy: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Skelton2: *Ties him up and shoves Randy in a cage and puts the cage in a bigger cage and puts the bigger cage   
  
in a closet* ..well that was easy  
  
Randy: MHNNDBDAHDJBAIUQLLGUILXGVIQV YILVZIXUBY IFUCKJLEIHI  
  
Old man: Finally! he's lost his powers i will kill each of the cast..1..by..1  
  
*Mechanical laughter*  
  
Yugi: *Eneters the kicthin* OO;  
  
All: OO; Yugi??  
  
Yugi: hi guys..?  
  
Yami: Yugi what happend to you *Looking at Yugi who's been shaked by a maul  
  
Yugi: oh nothing..JUST BEEN CAGED BY OLD MAN THEN I HAVE TO FIGHT RE ANIMATED SKELETONS AND  
  
ON SKELETON HITS ME WITH A GAINT MAUL yes..my day has been fine  
  
Yami: OO;  
  
Skeleton: IM BACK  
  
Yugi: _ *Sends skeleton to the shadow realm* hey i never knew i could do that  
  
*Looks at Seto with red eyes and everyone notices*  
  
Seto: eerrrrr .....*Hides behind Bakura*  
  
Seto, Marik,Bakura: 00; Ra help us *As they are writing thier last will*  
  
Serenity:Wait shouldent we look for a way out???  
  
Duke: Yes but joey got "Hungy" -.-  
  
Joey: eehehe.....*Screams*  
  
All except Yugi: *Screams*  
  
Yugi: Wuts up guys *Thier all in another corner from Yugi* ????  
  
Yami: g gg ggg ggggg gghhggggg ghh  
  
Duke: Ghh ghh ghh ghhh gggg hh   
  
Tristain: Ghh ghhh ggghhh  
  
Joey: Lepracon!!!  
  
Tea: Dooonnt u mmean...a ghost  
  
Ghost who looks like Weevil: EEEEE I LUV BUGS I F@#$ED THE INSECT QUEEN ONCE!! *Ugly smile*  
  
Yugi: -_-; disturbing......  
  
Ghost weevil: i was killed by Randy so im getting my revenge ON YOU YUGI  
  
Yugi: *Gets a miniture pindalim of doom and over kills a bug with it*  
  
ghost weevil: NNOOO THAT BUG!!! YOU FIEND  
  
Yugi: I could say the same for you weevil under pants  
  
Joey: Hey thats my line  
  
Yugi: *Sends weevil's ghost to the shadow realm*   
  
Old man: ehehe every time he does that darkness in yugi grows..   
  
Old orbs showing Yugi Good and evil  
  
Good: 80% Evil: 20%  
  
Old man: Only 8 more times send 8 more souls my little friend.....  
  
Yugi: I hate ghost's thier anoying  
  
Joey: You can say that again  
  
Cow; Moooooo  
  
Joey: FOOD  
  
COw: WHo are you calling food  
  
ALl: OO; *Run away*   
  
Cow: You cannot escape *Flies after them going through doors and doors in a cool way* MOO!  
  
Ryou: lets go this way! *That piono music goe's on as the cast and the cow go throue the 4 doors on each side  
  
like in the cartoons*  
  
Yugi: *CHasing cow*  
  
Tea: *Running away from cow*  
  
Cow: *Being chased by a donkey*  
  
Next clip of doors  
  
Tristin,Duke: *Being chased by cow*  
  
Yugi: *Riding cow*  
  
NExt clip  
  
Mai: *Chasing cow with mallet*  
  
Joey: *Eating a doughnut*  
  
Last clip  
  
All except cow: *Being chased by cow into the lobby were they first met old man*  
  
Marik: Did we lose it?  
  
COW: MOOOOOOOO  
  
Yugi: THATS GONE FAR ENOUTH *Sends cow to shadow realm* MUHHAHHA   
  
Good: 70% Bad: 30%  
  
All: OO;  
  
Malik: I think Yugi's going out of contral  
  
Joey: Ya..anyways were back were we started so lets  
  
Tristin: DRAW STRAWS!  
  
Seto: No we go out the door *Tries to open the door* Whyy wont this open GHHA  
  
Marik: *Tries to banish the door to the shadow realm but failes*  
  
Yugi: -_-: *gets a hair clip out of Mai's hair*  
  
Mai: HEY!!!  
  
Yugi: *Turns hair clip into a lock pick and pick locking the door* 23,24 skadoo....  
  
AHA *Opens the door to freedom*  
  
ALl: YAY *GO out but it's horrable...its a fat guy...DUNN DUNN DUNN  
  
Fat guy: Im dead sexy...  
  
ALl boys: *Barfs*  
  
Co_aouther: hey thats fat bastard from aoutin powers  
  
Fat bastard: THATS RIGHT MATTEY ANBD IM DEAD SEXY DID I MENTION I BECOM GAY?!?  
  
ALL: BACK IN THE MANSION!!!  
  
Fat bastard: you'r not gettin away that easily *Eats the mansion in the cast in it...*  
  
Hehehehehehe hey wered they go??*Stil same size*  
  
In mansion  
  
Yugi: is it safe?  
  
voice: Thier is only 1 way out now...  
  
Tea; Lets see *Opens door and see a crap facotory and its jammed* were go nn be here for a long time*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Randy: DUNN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN thier is only 1 way out but the back door of the mansion  
  
is through a portal but does the cast know it?  
  
Yugi: now we do   
  
Randy: Huh how?  
  
Yugi: Well you just transfer us to the fiction and back here rememeber?  
  
Randy: oh ye...  
  
Joey: SO LETS FIND THAT PORTAL NEXT TIME YAAA!!!  
  
Yugi: R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

YUGI AND THE HAUNTED MANSION  
  
Randy: and were back from our holiday ( i went on a holiday)  
  
Yugi: Time to die HAs a bazooka   
  
Randy: -.- ... err we should start..  
  
Disclaimer: RANDY DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OR Yu-gi-oh OR ANYTHING I REPEAET ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yugi:hmm  
  
Seto: Wut's up miget?  
  
Yugi: Flaots in air DONT YOU DARE ME CALL ME A MIGET YOU MORTAL  
  
All: OO;  
  
Yugi: Floats back to the ground eh wtf just happend oh well lets go!!!  
  
All: Still pertafied  
  
Yugi: -.- enters an unknown room with err bone's of human skeltons everywere.spooky  
  
Duke: what is this place?  
  
Yugi: Opens a chest and that Zelda thing where link opens a chest song comes out  
  
YUGI HAS AQUIRED NECROMANCERS BONE WAND!!!  
  
YUGI HAS AQUIRED NECROMANCERS DAGGER!!!  
  
YUGI HAS AQUIRED NECROMANCERS SUIT!!!  
  
Joey: Eh? were did that writing apear over Yugi's head?  
  
Yami: Yami wanted this to look a vidio game  
  
Randy still in the closet  
  
Randy: 4$$HIFHEU (HELP ME A GAY SKELETON TRAPED ME IN HERE AND THE CAST IS GOING TO...)  
  
Back to the cast  
  
Yugi: Equips the items he recived Hey cool this is just like a game   
  
Joey: Wuts a necromancer  
  
Yami: i dunno  
  
Seto: i really dont have a clue  
  
Tea: me either  
  
Ryou: Me two  
  
Bakura: You'r all idiots  
  
Mai: Then what is it?  
  
BAkura: I dont know v  
  
Yugi: you guys should really really really play vidio games  
  
ALL: THEN WHAT IS A NECRO....  
  
Skeleton: BArges in with a little butter knife DIE Cuts throe a wall with the buttknife  
  
Yugi: -.- Banishes him to the shadow realm  
  
The orbs in a castle somewere else  
  
Light orb (Good): 60%...  
  
Dark orb (Evil): 40%....  
  
Yugi: ok lets find away out of here  
  
Joey: Wile they were walking somwere CHICKENS!  
  
Tristin: CHICKENS!!  
  
Duke: CHICKENS!!!  
  
Dumbe trio (Joey,Tristain,Duke): CHICKENS WE LOVE CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS BUUBA BUBBA CHICKENS  
  
WHEN WE MARCH TO THE WORLD WE FIND CHICKENS DELOITIOS CHICKENS!  
  
Yugi: -.- no..  
  
Dumb trio: wha?  
  
Yugi: Here's a "South Park" theme: YAAA KYLES MOM IS A B SHE'S A STUPID B SHE'S A STUPID  
  
B WOOOO You know the words!  
  
Bakura and the dumb trio also malik join in (also Marik lets call them Yug's band)  
  
Yug's band: KYLS MOM IS A B  
  
Yami and tea: Angry at yugi for swearing  
  
Yugi: KYLS MOM IS A B SHE'S A STUPID B AND THIERS NOTHING U CAN DO!! WOO  
  
if you talked to kids around the world it might go somthing a little like this!  
  
Yugi:in a french mans clothing   
  
Yugi's gang: all in french clothing Sings KYLS MOM IS B in french  
  
Yugi's gang: All go in spanish clothing Sings KYLS MOM IS A B in spanish  
  
Yugi's gang: all go in an achient tribe and sing KYLS MOM IS A B in thier language  
  
Yugi:go's Solo KYLS MOM IS A B  
  
Kyle;s mom: apears right behind him with out yugi noticing  
  
All except yugi: ah OO;  
  
Yugi: I REALLY MEAN IT KYLES MOM ..SHE'S A BIG FAT STUPID B YAAAA XD  
  
Kyls mom: grunts  
  
Yugi: shit...  
  
NExt scene apears with the whole gang except Yugi  
  
Joey: What is gonna happing to Yug?  
  
Yugi:coms in depressed hey guys...  
  
Yami: Whats wrong?  
  
Yugi: It's this V-chip it makes me cant say any bad words...  
  
Yami: So u cant say B?  
  
Yugi: ye..  
  
Joey: So u cant say F?  
  
Yugi: ye..  
  
Seto: So you cant say IM YUGI THE GRESTEST MIGET OF THEM ALL  
  
YUGI: HEY DOONT CALL ME A MIGET BUT-FUCJKWH Get's shocked with 1000 bolts  
  
GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa  
  
Seto: Sweeeeet :)  
  
Randy: Muahahhahaahaha while the gang finds thier way to freedom fat bastard is plotting somthing..  
  
Evil..  
  
Yugi: Like what that you'r a Jack-Asuewhfge Gets shocked GHHHHHAAA!!!  
  
Randy: Well looks like i dont need them fan girls Throws fangirls in a cage in a lavapit  
  
Yugi: R&R 


End file.
